Dramatical Laura
by xwickedkitsunex
Summary: Aoba termina de panelista en el programa de Laura, por culpa de Mink y su abuela Tae. ¿Sobrevivirán al programa de Laura? ¿Terminará todo en un bad end de Mink cuándo este se de cuenta para que lo invitaron? ¿Le darán a Tae su carrito sanguchero? (Parodia sin sentido, porque no me pude resistir)
1. Chapter 1

**Aoba termina de panelista en el programa de Laura, por culpa de Mink y su abuela Tae. ¿Sobrevivirán al programa de Laura? ¿Terminará todo en un bad end de Mink cuándo este se de cuenta para que lo invitaron? ¿Le darán a Tae su carrito sanguchero? (Parodia sin sentido, porque no me pude resistir)**

**Advertencias: Fumar es dañino para la salud, cada vez que ¨adaptas¨ una novela como 50 sombras, una mary -sue nace de la nada. Esta parodia fue resultado de las dos imágenes que ven ahí arriba. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es al propósito. Los personajes de _Dramatical Murder_ no me pertenecen, solamente los uso para esta parodia tirada de los pelos. El programa de Laura es un real bodrio, no intenten hacer esto en casa. No me arrepiento de nada, no hablaré sin mi abogado presente.**

Gracias, de nada.

Fanfic hecho con mucho amor para el grupo de Facebook Dramatical Murder en Español . Con la colaboración de Hiroki Kusama Kamijou.

* * *

><p>Aoba no supo lo que ocurría hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Su abuela lo mandó a pararse en la puerta de un canal de televisión y él como todo buen nieto, lo hizo. Lo dejaron pasar, lo hicieron esperar, le pusieron un micrófono y lo mandaron a sentarse en un set de televisión, frente a un montón de público.<p>

Le iba a empezar un dolor de cabeza, de esos memorables, pero antes que pudiese abrir la boca para quejarse, empezó el show.

—Hola, bienvenidos, un saludo muy grande a todos los que nos ven, mis amigos del Facebook, del Grupo Dramatical Murder en español, a todos los que nos siguen, un beso gigante para todos. Gracias por estar juntos conmigo... La pregunta del día de hoy es... ¿Perdonarías a un hombre que te maltrata, abusa de ti y te hace llorar? A ver que dice el público—dijo la conductora del programa, la señorita Laura en persona, se paró delante de la tribuna y ésta estalló en comentarios.

—¿No verdad? No perdonarían a ese desgraciado. Hoy tenemos un caso que pues, ay no, me muero. Yo vi el caso y me quedé, no, no lo puedo creer. No se imaginan semejante barbaridad. No lo van a creer. Tenemos el caso de Aoba Seragaki. —y Laura se sentó al lado del muchacho que la miraba sorprendido —A ver Aoba, me dices que tienes un marido, que huele a canela, te engaña, te pega y te trata mal.

Aoba pudo oír como el público empezaba a murmurar.

—¿Eh? Bueno, no estamos casados, pero, sí me pegó varias veces y me violó también, pero me dijo que estaba arrepentido y que iba a cambiar. —Aoba le respondió mientras le empezaba la jaqueca por culpa del tono de voz de Laura. —Y Señorita Laura, él no me da dinero para los gastos.

—¿Qué? ¡No te da para los gastos! —vociferó la señorita Laura abriendo los ojos tanto como su boca. —¿Qué es esto? ¡Me muero! No puede ser. ¿Encima le creíste cuando te dijo que iba a cambiar? ¡Que horror! ¡Que desgraciado! Yo conozco a esos desgraciados, ay no, ahora que venga, va a ver ese desgraciado. Y encima le creíste.

—Sí señorita Laura yo le creí. Además, creo que me engaña con mi mascota.

El público entero exclamó un sonoro "ah" y las cámaras enfocaron a Ren.

—¡Con la mascota! ¡Me muero! —gritó Laura con los ojos que se le salían del cráneo. —Yo creo que si me entero de algo así me muero. No lo puedo creer.

—Aowa. No es cierto. Te juro que yo no fui quien le dijo a Mink que tienes todos los episodios de la Rosa de Guadalupe debajo de tu cama—Exclamó Ren con su usual expresión de inocencia y su lenguita afuera. —Además que cada capitulo te hace llorar.

—¡Ren! —gritó Aoba muerto de vergüenza. —No digas esas cosas.

—¡No puedo creer que me escabullí de Oval Tower por esto. —exclamó Sei desde la tribuna.

—¡Sei! No digas eso. ¿Además tú que haces aquí? — Aoba saltó de la silla.

—Hola Aoba. Me escapé un rato. No le digas a nadie porque mi padre Toue no sabe nada. —dijo Sei sonriendo frente a las cámaras. —Se va a enojar mucho si se entera. Además estos dos me ayudaron. Tampoco se debe enterar de eso así que Shh.

Trip y Virus intentaron esconderse bajo las butacas, sin mucho éxito.

—¿El hermano de Aoba? ¡Me muero! —Laura se le acercó con un micrófono. —Así que ustedes son hermanos. A ver, cuéntanos un poco del caso. ¿Tú has visto a ese desgraciado? ¿Has visto que maltrata, abusa y no le da para los gastos a tu hermano?

—Hola señorita Laura. Sí, Aoba y yo mellizos y no nos parecemos. En cambio estos dos, no son familia ni nada y son igualitos. Hasta se ponen ropa que combina entre ambos. Aoba, hay que hacer lo mismo.

Virus y Trip no se querían ni asomar de debajo de los asientos. El público volvió al cuchicheo y Laura a su sitio.

—¡Se visten igual y no son mellizos! ¡Me quiero morir! Pero ¿Tú has visto al marido de tu hermano, a ese desgraciado?

—No, sólo sé que se parece a Tarzán y se la pasa fumando marihuana o algo así. No sé. Es porque mi papá no me deja salir de Platinum Jail Señorita Laura, siempre me tiene encerrado ahí.

—¿Qué cosa? —gritó Laura emocionada porque encontró otro caso que explotar en su programa de televisión. —No puede ser, yo soy abogada, vamos a denunciarlo, a ese desgraciado de tu papá. No te preocupes. Te vamos a regalar tu computadora y ya luego regreso contigo. Bueno, sigamos con este caso. Aoba, mi siguiente panelista es alguien que tú conoces muy bien.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Quién?

—¿La conoces no? Ahora vas a ver de quien se trata, que pase... la abuela de Aoba. A venido a decir su verdad. ¡Que pase Tae, adelante!

Por un lado del escenario salió Tae con el cucharón en la mano. Apenas estuvo cerca le tiró un buen golpe en la cabeza a su nieto.

—¡Yo lo sabia! Sabía que si se metía con el canelón iba a salir lastimado! Como siempre, mi nieto idiota. —cucharón en mano se sentó al lado de su nieto. —¡Más te vale decir toda la verdad de ese tipo Mink porque yo quiero mi carrito sanguchero!

—Abuela no digas eso... —Aoba intentó defenderse muerto de vergüenza.

—No me contradigas. Además dejaste la tapa del baño levantada. — Tae lo agarró a cucharonazos ante la mirada de todos los presentes y de la señorita Laura. —Casi me atoro ahí, nieto idiota.

Entró seguridad, un par de tipos fornidos y Tae los espantó a cucharonazos.

—¡Hola abuelita! —saludó Sei desde la tribuna. —Miren Virus y Trip, es mi abuelita.

—¡Sei! ¿Qué haces aquí? Siéntate o te cae también. —vociferó Tae blandiendo su cucharón.

—No, no, ya me siento. —Sei se tumbó en seguida y se quedó quietecito.

—Y tú, continua con el programa para eso te pagan. —le ordenó la abuela a Laura.

—¡Me muero! Usted es la abuela. ¿No? ¿Y estos sus nietos?

—Sí y no. Este de aquí es mi nieto idiota—otro cucharonazo. —ese de allá sentado en medio de esos dos manganzones oxigenados, que además son sus maridos, no lo es.

El público estalló en murmullos. Sei en la tribuna se puso de pie para decir algo, pero Tae le mostró el cucharón y con eso se sentó calladito.

—¿Cómo es eso? Éstas son fuertes declaraciones. Por favor explíquenos. — invitó Laura.

—Así de simple pues, éste es el idiota de mi nieto, que tiene un marido que abusa de él. El otro día, hice videoconferencia con él y estaba todo lloroso. Cuando le pregunté que pasaba no me quiso decir. Ahora que esta quedándose en mi casa, con todo y su marido, he escuchado ruidos raros del cuarto de ellos dos.

—¿Ruidos raros? —Continuó Laura. —¡Que barbaridad! ¡Que horror! En la casa de la abuela. ¡El desgraciado se pone a ser cochinadas con el nieto en la casa de la abuela!

—¡Eso! Creo que mi nieto estaba lloriqueando, por no sé que y además sé que terminó en el hospital.

—¡No puede ser! ¡En el hospital! —gritó Laura levantándose de la silla. —Encima de todo lo manda al hospital. Es un maldito y un desgraciado.

—Así fue. ¿Ahora sí me darán mi carrito sanguchero? —preguntó Tae.

El público empezó a cuchichear más fuerte.

—¡Ah no! Es que esto no puede ser posible. Si quieren enamorarse de un desgraciado, un maldito que los maltrata es su problema, pero no se pongan a hacer cochinadas en la casa de la abuela. Ojala que más padres estén viendo este programa, porque este programa tiene lecciones de vida muy importantes. Como es el caso de Aoba, este chico, que se enamora de un maldito, de un desgraciado, que lo engaña, no le da para el gasto y encima, terminó en el hospital, el marido lo manda al hospital y todavía sigue con él. ¡Ah no! ¡Yo lo agarro a patadas a ese cobarde! No, ya no quiero oír más. ¡Que pase el desgraciado!

De la tribuna empezaron a volar todas las cajas de pizza, que Noiz se comió, piedras, papeles, tijeras, los cachivaches de la tienda de Haga-San, los animales de peluche de Sei.

Mink entró más serio que nunca bajo la lluvia de cosas que le lanzaban y se fue a sentar al otro lado de Aoba.

—¡Así que tú le pegas a este pobre chico! Le engañas con la mascota, te pones a hacer cochinadas con él en la casa de su abuela, lo tratas mal y encima no le das para los gastos de la casa. ¿No? No me digas. ¿A ver? ¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto?

Mink sólo gruñó como respuesta, con los brazos cruzados.

—Siempre es así Señorita Laura, jamás quiere conversar conmigo de cosas importantes. —protestó Aoba.

—No te lo puedo creer. Por favor, encima no le hace caso señoras y señores. ¡Que horror! Así que encima de todo lo que le haces al pobre chico ahora no quieres hablar al respecto. ¡Ay no yo lo mato!

Mink gruñó.

—Tu abuela —Laura se dirigió a Aoba —dice que el otro día, escuchó ruidos extraños del cuarto donde estabas tú con tu marido. ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto? A ver, cuéntanos.

—Mi abuela es muy entrometida. Lo que pasa es que yo estaba jugando con el pájaro de Mink y ...

—¡Estaba jugando con el pájaro del marido! ¡Encima de haciéndolo en la casa de la abuela! Bajo su mismo techo, con la abuela ahí, al lado. —gritó Laura sacudiendo unos papeles que tenía en la mano.

—Sí, me gusta jugar con Tori —respondió Aoba sonrojado —Tiene un nombre, se llama Tori.

—!Le ha puesto nombre al pájaro del marido! Me muero.

El público empezó a silbar y varios peluches cayeron cerca a los panelistas.

—¡Ay pero que desgraciados! —exclamó Sei desde las tribunas.

—Sei, a la próxima te cae — gruñó Tae blandiendo el cucharón. — Siéntate de una vez.

—Lo hace todo el tiempo. —intervino Mink por fin.—Incluso cuando estoy ocupado trabajando, se pone a jugar con Tori.

—Sí, me gusta mucho jugar con Tori. Incluso Ren disfruta mucho jugando con el pájaro de Mink. A mi me gusta mucho acariciarlo y...

—¡Acariciarle el pájaro al marido! Señoras y señores. ¿Están escuchando? El descaro de este muchacho. ¡Haciendo esas cosas y en la casa de la abuela!

—Sí, incluso a mi abuela le gusta hacerlo, siempre le hace cosquillas en su cabecita. —se defendió Aoba.

—!QUE! ¡Que barbaridad! La abuela también, no lo puedo creer. Incluso la abuela entra a la cochinada.

—Sí, a mi abuela le gusta jugar con Tori, lo acaricia todito y se mueve bien bonito cuando lo acarician. Además Tori tiene trenzas y un sólo ojo. Y es bien grande. —Aoba extendió sus palmas para mostrarle al público el tamaño del dichoso pájaro.

—Es cierto, es un pájaro muy bonito, me gusta acariciarlo. —dijo Tae con el cucharon en la mano. —Pero ese no es asunto de nadie.

—Encima la abuela le acaricia el pájaro al marido del nieto. ¡No puedo creerlo! Osea que este tipo —exclamó Laura señalando a Mink —es un sinvergüenza, un pervertido. La abuela, el nieto, la mascota... ¡Que horror! ¿A quién más le andas mostrando el pájaro, desgraciado?

—Todos se lo han visto— exclamó Noiz desde la tribuna antes de meterse un pedazo de pastel en la boca. —Siempre se lo pone en el hombro, por eso todos se lo han visto.

—¡Como! —gritó Laura.

—Sí, no es como el pájaro de este viejo de acá. —exclamó Noiz señalando a su lado. —Ese es tan pequeño que se le pierde entre la ropa.

—Tú cállate mocoso —gritó Koujaku furioso. —No metas a Beni en esto. Señorita Laura, mi pájaro se llama Beni y yo soy amigo de la infancia de Aoba.

—A Beni y Tori les gusta jugar juntos. Se dan de golpecitos en la cabecita —Aoba sonreía aún sonrojado. —Pero es cierto, es que como el pájaro de Mink es tan grande. Se lo tiene que poner en el hombro porque no se lo puede poner en otro lado.

—¿Qué cosa? El pájaro del marido juega con el pájaro del amigo de la infancia. ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué es esto? Que barbaridad, primero con la abuela, ahora con el mejor amigo. Sin vergüenza.

—No se vale Aoba, yo también quiero acariciar el pájaro de Mink.

—¡Hermano mayor! — gritó Aoba avergonzado.

—¡Ahora sí Sei! ¡Te lo advertí! —Tae le lanzó la chancla voladora y Sei apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivarla. A pesar de ello, la chancla dejó inconscientes a un par de panelistas antes de volver a manos de Tae.

—Por favor cálmese. Usted es una anciana, por favor. —intervino Laura porque Tae ya estaba lista para volver a la carga.

—¿Anciana yo? A ti te cuelgan los pellejos más que a mi. —Tae dejó la chancla en el suelo de nuevo. —Ya sabes Sei, ya vas a ver a la salida. Laura, continúa que quiero mi carro sanguchero y mi computadora. El Carro sanguchero porque quiero que el torpe de mi nieto salga a trabajar en lugar de andar metiéndose con Canelones. Y yo necesito una computadora porque Aoba ya llenó su computadora y la mía con porno gay.

—¡Porno Gay! !¡ Me muero! Oye, tú no puedes dejar el pájaro tranquilo. Sólo andas pensando en el de tu marido y del resto. — Laura le gritó a Aoba mientras saltaba de su silla.

—Sólo el de Mink, porque es grande y bonito.— respondió Aoba.

—El mío es más grande todavía, suave y peludo. Además hace trucos muy entretenidos. —exclamó Noiz antes de meterse en la boca un pastelito de chocolate.

—Perdón —exclamó Sei alzando la mano desde su asiento en el público. —¿Estamos hablando de falos o de allmates? Porque Virus tiene una Anaconda gigante y Trip un león enorme.

—¡Una anaconda! Me muero, uno tiene una anaconda y el otro un león.—diciendo esto Laura se cayó al suelo sobre una profusa hemorragia nasal.

—Corten, corten. Comerciales, nos vamos a comerciales —gritaba el equipo de producción corriendo en todas las direcciones del set. —Corten y corten que nos vamos a la chin...

**Continuará...**


	2. 2

**Aoba termina de panelista en el programa de Laura, por culpa de Mink y su abuela Tae. ¿Sobrevivirán al programa de Laura? ¿Terminará todo en un bad end de Mink cuándo este se de cuenta para que lo invitaron? ¿Le darán a Tae su carrito sanguchero? (Parodia sin sentido, porque no me pude resistir)**

**Advertencias: Fumar es dañino para la salud, cada vez que ¨adaptas¨ una novela como 50 sombras, una mary -sue nace de la nada. Esta parodia fue resultado de las dos imágenes que ven ahí arriba. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es al propósito. Los personajes de _Dramatical Murder_ no me pertenecen, solamente los uso para esta parodia tirada de los pelos. El programa de Laura es un real bodrio, no intenten hacer esto en casa. No me arrepiento de nada, no hablaré sin mi abogado presente.**

Gracias, de nada.

Fanfic hecho con mucho amor para todas las fans de Dramatical Murder. Con la colaboración de Hiroki Kusama Kamijou.

* * *

><p>—Y volvemos al programa. Hoy tenemos un programa increíble la verdad. —Laura tenía un par de algodones puestos en las fosas nasales y su voz sonaba aún más grave que antes. —Aoba aquí presente dice que su marido le pega, lo maltrata y encima no le da para las compras. No sólo eso, no además Aoba y su marido se ponen a hacer COCHINADAS en la casa de la ABUELA. ¡Ay no! Que barbaridad. ¡Me muero! Encima de todo lo mal lo trata, sigue con el desgraciado. ¡Me quiero morir! Que pase mi siguiente invitado, que pase.<p>

El público empezó a cuchichear de nuevo.

—Adelante Mizuki. Bienvenido. Tú eres amigo de Aoba. ¿Verdad?

—Hola señorita Laura, sí, Aoba y yo somos amigos.

—Hola Mizuki —intervino Sei desde su lugar en el público.

—¡Sei! ¿Qué haces aquí? —esa sí era una sorpresa.

—Me escapé de Oval Tower, pero no le digas a nadie porque si Toue se entera, se va a enojar conmigo, me va a encerrar de nuevo, me va a quitar mi computadora y no voy a poder ver más yaoi. Mizuki. ¿Nos vemos luego en el callejón qué tú sabes? Me voy a escabullir más tarde también. ¿A la misma hora?

—Sí claro, en el mismo lugar, en el callejón ese donde Aoba dice que se puede coger a gusto y nadie de molesta —respondió Mizuki sonrojado.

—¡Sei! Siéntate de una vez o ahora sí te cae. Éste me salió igual de puto que su hermano.—gritó Tae viendo que su carrito sanguchero se alejaba más y más de su alcance.

—Lo siento abuela, ya me siento, ya mismo me siento. —dijo Sei sentándose apuradito.

—Ya, continúa —le dijo a Laura aún blandiendo su cucharón.

—A ver, Mizuki. ¿Es cierto que tú y Aoba se conocen de hace mucho tiempo?

—Sí—respondió Mizuki.

—Entonces...¿Tú conoces al marido de Aoba?

—No, la verdad no.

—¿No? ¿Entonces qué sabes del tema este del que estamos hablando?

—No, la verdad que no sé cual es el tema que están hablando. Yo sólo vine a figurar Señorita Laura y porque me dijeron que aquí daban computadoras.

—¡Que! Desgraciado, fuera de aquí. Regresa al_ friendzone_ que te mereces, fuera—gritó Laura y botó a Mizuki del set. —Me muero, me quiero morir. Ya, ya, que pase mi siguiente invitado, que pase Clear. A ver que nos tiene que decir.

Entonces Clear entró con su sonrisa de siempre y su paraguas abierto en medio de los gritos y comentarios del público.

—Hola Señorita Laura. Hola Tae-san. ¡Master! Que alegría verte. Hola Mink. Hola público.

—Siéntate por favor, siéntate de una vez. A ver, me dicen aquí, mis apuntes que tú, tú has escuchado las cosas raras que han pasado en la casa de la abuela de Aoba. A ver cuéntanos un poco, cuéntanos lo que has oído, lo que has visto.

—Sí señorita Laura. Yo estaba pasando por la casa de Master y escuché la voz Master, en su habitación. Escuché que estaba lloriqueando así que entré a ver que le estaba pasando.

—¡Estaba llorando! Me muero. ¿Qué le estaría haciendo ese desgraciado? A ver dime. Dinos que fue lo escuchaste o lo que viste.

—Entré a la casa de Master, por el cuarto de Tae-san y escuché bien claro lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sucedió el día anterior. Clear husmeaba muy tranquilamente por la casa de Tae, a pesar que Aoba le había pedido que deje de espiarlo por la ventaba mientras se estaba bañando, vistiendo, sentado en el baño, viendo hard yaoi o jugando con Tori. Clear sabía que algo estaba fuera de lo normal. Ese tipo Mink no le traía buena espina, además se había llevado a su Master. No podía confiar en ese sujeto tan extraño, así que siempre se la pasaba acosando a Aoba por las ventanas. Esa noche escuchó a Aoba lloriquear, la dulce voz de su Master se escurría a través de las paredes. No pudo evitarlo, se escabulló por la ventana del cuarto de Tae y sin querer se tiró abajo los calzones que tenía colgados en la ventana. En seguida los levantó y los puso en su sitio dobladitos.

—¡Ya sabía que alguien me andaba agarrando los calzones! —chilló Tae mientras le caía a golpes a Clear.

—Abuela. ¿Ves qué no era yo? Señorita Laura, mi abuela me agarra a cucharonazos por cualquier cosa —protestó Aoba.

—A mi no me engañas, nieto idiota, sé que tú te andabas probando mi ropa de cuando era joven. No creas que no me di cuenta de eso. —y también le cayó a Aoba.

—Por favor, señora, basta ya. Deje que Clear continúe, queremos saber lo que le estaba haciendo éste desgraciado, a Aoba. Continúa Clear.

Clear se deslizó a través de la habitación de la abuela y pudo escuchar la voz de Master, sonaba asustada y quebrada.

—No Mink, no quiero, no quiero, no, ahí no. Mink, me duele, por favor no tan fuerte.

—Aoba, haces demasiado ruido— el fastidio de Mink traspasaba las paredes y puertas. —deja de quejarte o te va a doler más.

—No, Mink, no, no me va a entrar, me estas haciendo daño. Mink, por favor detente.

—Si no te quedas quieto será peor.

—Me duele, me estás apretando mucho Mink, me lastimas. Ya basta. Ademas mi abuela está abajo. ¿No podemos esperar hasta que ella salga a comprar porno en el kiosko de la esquina?

—No. ¡Ahora!

—Mink, no quiero, me duele. Es demasiado grande, me está lastimando mucho.

—Deja de lloriquear. No es la primera vez que te lo pongo.

—Siempre que me lo pones me duele mucho. Siempre te digo, pero no me haces caso. sácamela. Me duele.

—Quieto.

—Mink, me duele, me duele, me duele, me duele... Mink. Sácamela, me duele mucho, te dije que me está lastimando.

—Ya está, ya casi entra toda. —lanzó un gruñido el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Aoba lo acompañó con un gemido agudo. — Te moviste y se salió, te lo voy a meter hasta el fondo.

—No hasta el fondo no. ¡Mink no!

—¡Cobarde! — interrumpió Laura con el algodón de la nariz a punto de estallar. —Te está diciendo que no y tú sigues. ¡Abusivo! Todo porque Aoba es flaquito y lombriciento, abusas de él. ¡Desgraciado!

—Yo no estoy lombriciento —protestó Aoba.

—Y tú te callas, encima que dejas que te haga cochinadas en la casa de tu abuela, Sigues con él. Hace rato lo hubieses dejado. ¡Una patada en el rabo y listo! ¡Ay no! Me quiero morir.

—¡Pero...! —volvió a la carga Aoba.

—Ya escuchaste nieto lombriciento. — otro cucharonazo. — Y tú continúa la historia que está interesante.

Tae le dio otro golpe a Clear.

—Sí Tae-san, ya voy.

La voz de Master sonaba tan angustiada que Clear no resistió e intervino en seguida zafando la puerta al abrirla.

—Deja a Master en paz, no voy a permitir que lo sigas lastimando. ¿Master, estás bien?

—Clear. ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no vengas a mi habitación cuando estoy con Mink?— gritó Aoba aùn sollozando.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —interrumpió Laura y su voz deshizo el recuerdo de Clear. —Encima malagradecido, Aoba, eres un malagradecido. Encima que te estaba defendiendo de éste energúmeno, de este desgraciado. Te estaba maltratando y tú mandas a volar a quien te estaba defendiendo. ¡Que barbaridad contigo!

—No Señorita Laura es que Clear tiene que entender que Mink y yo... Era algo privado, además...

— Aoba se queja de todo —intervino Mink con tono agrio.—pero disfruta de todo lo que le hago.

—!Encima masoquista! Mira tú mejor no digas nada, desgraciado — berreaba Laura apuntando a Mink con la punta de la uña —encima que abusas de él, lo maltratas, lo engañas y no le das para los gastos. Aoba te dijo que tú no querías y tú lo obligaste, lo forzaste a... a hacer tus cochinadas en la casa de su abuela. !HORROR!

Mink se estaba cansando del asunto y se puso de pie. Era alto, fornido e intimidante por sus cuatro costados.

—Ponte de pie —le ordenó a Aoba y lo hizo levantarse jalándolo del brazo. —Vamos a mostrarle cuanto te gusta.

—Mink. ¿Aquí?

—¡Aquí! — gritó Koujaku desde la tribuna mientras una pequeña catarata se le formaba en las fosas nasales.

Trip y Virus en silencio sacaron sus equipos de video y Sei una caja de pop corn, además de gafas de tercera dimensión.

—Sí, para que todos vean y vean bien.— vociferó Mink aburrido del asunto.

—¡Que! Descarados, sinvergüenzas. Este es un programa decente, acá no ponemos cochinadas. —chilló Laura rebotando en su silla.

Mink ignoró a Laura por completo y puso a Aoba de espaldas, le quitó la chaqueta e hizo que se incline.

Laura se cubrió los ojos espantada y apunto de pedir un corte. Cuando Mink tomó los mechones de cabello de Aoba y los levantó de sobre su espalda. Aoba gimió fuerte y claro mientras la mano de Mink sujetaba las hebras con firmeza. Debajo de un puñado abundante de mechones quedó otro, convertido en un juego de trenzas y con un abalorio largo y pesado colgando del cabello. Tenía un aro de metal donde le ensartó el cabello y se lo ajustó con fuerza para asegurarlo y no se le cayera la pluma larga y pesada que colgaba de la argolla.

—Es esto, cada vez que le pongo ese adorno le duele mucho. Le hago las trenzas y se las ensarto en la argolla, a veces es tan grueso el mechón que no entra y tengo que forzarlo por el aro. Eso le lastima. —explicó Mink.

—Mi cabello es muy sensible. —dijo Aoba colorado.

—Entonces era eso lo que estaban haciendo en la habitación de Aoba —Laura necesitaba nuevos algodones en la nariz. Un par de tampones para un flujo extremo.

—Sí, era eso —dijo Clear —Oh, Master gime tan bonito. Master no te detengas, me gusta escucharte.

Laura lanzó los papeles al aire bastante fastidiada con todo el asunto.

—Bueno, pero no creas que te has salvado de todo esto. — volvió a la carga la conductora, señalando a Mink y de paso a Aoba. —yo tengo un video. Oye bien, desgraciado, tengo un video donde se ve como abusas de Aoba. Lo tengo todo grabado en cámara oculta.

El público empezó a gritar eufórico.

—Eso quedó en el pasado. —protestó Mink. —fue algo que hice y no tengo excusas. Fue algo muy malo.

—Y yo ya lo perdoné, porque me dijo que iba a cambiar, señorita Laura. ¿Además cómo consiguió los videos de Platinum Jail?

—Ah, yo tengo maneras, tengo mi cómplice de cámara escondida. — exclamó Laura bastante satisfecha porque sabía que acababa de tocar carne.

—¡Noiz! — gritó Aoba furioso. —¿Fuiste tú?

—¿Qué? No fui yo, las copias de la cámara de seguridad de los callejones los tengo en casa —y las veo todos los días porque Aoba sale muy sexy, le faltó decirle. —yo no le he dado nada a nadie.

—¡Adelante con las imágenes! —vociferó la conductora.

En la pantalla aparece Aoba, vestido tan sólo con una camisa blanca, sus medias amarillas y gafas oscuras.

—¡No tiene ropa interior me muero! —gritó Laura y a Koujaku le dio hemorragia otra vez.

La imagen continúa y Aoba entra deslizándose a toda velocidad mientras se escucha la música de la película. Risky Business. Aoba se va de largo y aterriza aparatosamente en el suelo.

Ren se acerca corriendo a ver si está bien.

—¿Aowba, estás bien? Reacciona. — exclamó Ren y la perspectiva se achica a un primer plano de Aoba tirado en el suelo lloriqueando.

—Ren, creo que ahora sí me rompí el cu...

—¡Corten, corten ese video! Ese no es. —Laura estaba furiosa, los algodones de la nariz se le salieron de golpe. —Mi equipo de producción, cuando no equivocándose. ¿Me pueden poner el video correcto? ¿Por favor? ¿Alguien? ¿ya está? ¡Adelante con el video!

De nuevo en la pantalla aparece Aoba, sentado en el sillón, con la misma camisa y nada abajo. De pronto recoje las piernas y se le caen las lágrimas para luego empezar a sollozar escándalosamente.

Mink entra en escena y se pone delante de Aoba.

—¡Ven! Ahí está el desgraciado, haciendo llorar a Aoba. ¡A ver dime! ¿Qué le haces? Señoras y señores, miren bien.

En la pantalla Mink de pie delante de Aoba y éste levanta el rostro lloroso.

—Aoba, vamos de una vez.

—No quiero. Mink, ya lo hicimos más temprano y la verdad que no tengo ganas ahora.

—De pie.

—Mink, no quiero. No quiero. No, Mink —Aoba se niega mientras que Mink lo levanta del brazo y se lo pone sobre el hombro mientras pataléa. —No, Mink, no quiero. Otra vez no. No quiero.

—Te lo advertí.

En la pantalla Mink se lleva a Aoba pataleando, a un cuarto contiguo. Lo siguiente que se ve es la camisa de Aoba volando hacia el suelo. Se escucha la voz de Aoba lloriqueando.

—¡A ver pues! Ahora dime en mi cara, tú desgraciado. ¡Dime que no estás haciéndole nada ahí!

—Lo hice por el bien de Aoba. Porque se lo merecía, para salvar su alma de...

—¿Para salvarlo dice? ¡Que desgraciado eres! ¿Me estas diciendo que lo haces llorar y encima le pegas por su bien? ¡Ah no! Esto no es posible no. Abusivo, todo porque este pobre chico es todo flacuchento y lombriciento...¿Vas a abusar de él de ese modo? Por favor, agarrenme que a éste yo, LO MATO.

—Aoba no se quería bañar —respondió Mink bastante harto de la situación —Y no le permito que se meta a la cama todo sucio.

Diciendo esto volvió a cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¡Mink! Ahora todos van a pensar que me gusta andar cochino. —gimió Aoba mucho más mortificado que antes.

—Además estaba viendo ese programa, La Rosa de Guadalupe. Ese programa no sólo daña la mente sino el espíritu. —continuó Mink bastante molesto.

—¡Mink! No me delates. Es que, era un episodio tan malo que no me quedó de otra. Era el de los otakus, era un capítulo tan malo que cualquiera se pone a llorar.

—¡Es cierto, Master tiene razón! —intervino Clear sonriendo ampliamente.— ese capítulo es muy malo.

—Awoba. ¡Ese es tu capitulo favorito! Lo has visto como diez veces. — intervino Ren con la lengüita afuera, estaba francamente confundido, Aoba adoraba ese capítulo y acababa de mentir descaradamente.

—Ya te dije que dejes de ver esos programas, nieto lombriciento. —Tae se levantó a repartir cucharonazos a todos. — Encima que ves todos los capítulos y te memorizas los diálogos, no aprendes nada.

—Pero Abuela.—Aoba empezó a correr perseguido de cerca por los cucharonazos. —Son historias de la vida real.

—¡Mis nalgas! —gritó Tae furibunda. —tú crees todo lo que te dicen. Como esa vez que me saliste con que estabas embarazado.

—Pero pensé que era cierto.—Se defendió Aoba escondiéndose tras Clear. — incluso salió positiva la prueba de embarazo. Incluso Clear me ayudó a ponermela en el c...

—¿Cómo te vas a embarazar si no tienes ovarios? ¡Ahora sí, ven para acá Aoba! Ahora sí te cae. —Tae lo siguió persiguiendo y Aoba se escondió tras Mink.

—Pero abuela. ¿Si sabías que no era posible el mpreg por qué me empujaste por la escalera?

—¡Para darte una lección de vida, estúpido nieto!

—¡Pero abuela, me empujaste más de tres veces!

—¡Porque tú no aprendes a la primera! —Estalló Tae.

—¿Entonces no es posible embarazarse? —Sei desde la tribuna se veía consternado. —Trip y Virus me dijeron que sí se podía y me hicieron una prueba de embarazo también. Íbamos a hacer que Mizuki firme a mi hijo.

—¡Sei! — gritó Mizuki desde la banca donde lo sentaron, con un letrero que decía "_Friendzone_". —¡Me engañaste! ¡Señorita Laura, me dijo que era mío, señorita Laura! ¡Me mintió! Sei, ya no me caso contigo.

—¡Ahora sí te cae Sei! — gritó Tae cambiando de rumbo con el cucharón en la mano. — Ya me había comprado el vestido y unas bragas que combinan, para tu matrimonio.

—¡No abuelita, fue idea de los oxigenados! No, con el cucharón no. — fue el turno de Sei de correr por su vida, mientras Tae les caía encima a Trip y Virus.

Laura lanzó los papeles al aire y no le quedó otra que pedir que pongan los comerciales.

...

Al regresar de comerciales todo el panel tenía la cabeza vendada y el equipo de paramédicos se estaba llevando a Trip en camilla. Tae sentada con los brazos cruzados parecía la abuela de Mink, de lo rabiosa que se veía.

—¡El tema que tenemos hoy es realmente terrible! —Laura tenía dos tampones en la nariz y la cabeza tan vendada como el resto de sus invitados. —Mi marido me engaña, no me da para el gasto, me maltrata, me pega y mi abuela también. Pero, de verdad. ¡Que bárbaro! A ver Aoba. Después de todo lo que te hace ese desgraciado de tu marido, tú sigues con él. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de bueno ese tipo?

Mink levantó una ceja.

—¡Sí! ¿Qué tiene de bueno? Sólo es grande y se ve rudo y es viejo. No como el decrépito que tengo al lado, pero por ahí va. —intervino Noiz mientras devoraba una caja de galletitas.

—¡Oye mocoso! ¡No te metas conmigo! Además yo también quiero saber que le ves a Mink que no tengamos nosotros.

—Yo también quiero saber, Master.

—Y yo— exclamó todo él público presente.

—Es que... Mink lo tiene muy grande. —Aoba se sonrojó aún más que antes. —Tiene muy grande el...

—¡Pájaro! A Aoba no le gusta el de Koujaku por ser pequeño y no le gusta tu conejito Noiz,debe ser porque es peludito.

—¡Sei! —bramó Tae.—Espera que te agarre y vas a ver.

—Hemano mayor, me refería a su corazón. Es que nomás mírenle las manos. Dicen que la mano indica el tamaño del corazón. — reclamó Aoba tomando la mano de Mink. —¿Ven qué grande es su puño? Tiene un corazón muy grande.

—Vas a ver que tan grande es cuando regresemos a casa. Te lo mereces por traerme a este programa ridículo. —murmuró Mink.

—¡Señorita Laura! —exclamó Aoba bien asustado. —Creo que acaba de amenazarme, aunque no estoy seguro.

— ¿Crees que vas a venir a agredir a tu pareja en mi programa? ¿Delante mío? ¿Crees qué lo hago por tiener más raiting? Hazlo, pero no tapes las cámaras, desgraciado. Aoba, nos decías que el desgraciado de tu marido te amenazó y en mi presencia. ¡Ay Madre Santa! Yo acá tengo todos los PAPELES. ¡Papelito manda! Aoba, a ver cuéntanos. ¿Cómo así terminaste en el hospital. ¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado? Cuéntanos todo, porque acá vamos a poner una denuncia, porque yo soy ABOGADA y vamos a tomar tu caso.

—¡No le haría daño a Aoba! No intencionalmente. Lo que hice en Platinum Jail estuvo mal y no hay como me perdone a mí mismo. Estuvo mal y lo siento. No quise hacerle lo que le hice.

—¡Mentira! Además yo sí le daba. —intervino Noiz con rollo de canela en la boca. —¿Qué? ¡Todos ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo! Yo Por lo menos tengo la decencia de aceptarlo.

—¡Mocoso atrevido! —gritó Koujaku tomando a Noiz de las solapas.

—Viejo senil.

—¡Ey! Ustedes dos, Si van a pelear que sea a los puños y frente a cámaras. —gritó Laura.

—Este viejo ya no se acuerda ni como pelear. Es más, seguro ya de olvidó la razón de la pelea. — siguió Noiz.

—¡Que no estoy viejo! — y Koujaku lanzó el primer golpe.

Ambos terminaron rodando por el suelo mientras se daban de puñetazos.

—¡Cuidado que me destrozan el set! ¡Que barbaridad!

—¿Lo del hospital? Pero, es que eso...—Aoba ya no se podía poner más colorado. —Prefiero no hablar de eso.

—¡No quiere hablar de eso! No, no tienes que hablar de esto, acá yo tengo todos los papeles, en la mano. Acá dice, escuchen bien señoras y señores, que a ti te ingresaron en el hospital por contusiones graves en el cráneo. Este desgraciado te pegó en la cabeza, por eso te mandó al hospital.

Mink levantó ambas cejas.

—Esto...—respondió Aoba sin ocultar el susto que estaba sintiendo. —Señorita Laura, Mink no es tan malo, ya lo he perdonado. Además él tiene un corazón muy grande, lo suficientemente grande para perdonarme por traerlo a este show y para no masacrarme cuándo lleguemos a casa. ¿No Mink?

—Como ya dije antes, nunca le haría daño a Aoba intencionalmente. —Tras un breve silencio Mink respiró hondo y por fin se dignó a responder.

—¡Mink! —exclamó Aoba tan sonrojado como conmovido. Sabía que Mink lo iba a perdonar tarde o temprano.

—Dije intencionalmente, pero como luego de esto voy a tener que purificar tu alma —Mink cerró los ojos y sacó del bolsillo una pipa y se la puso en la boca —lo que te haga no va a ser del todo intencional.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Vas a purificar su alma? Encima de desgraciado, fanático religioso, señor director, me muero. —Laura se levantó de la silla y se le fue encima a Mink. —¿Tú qué le vas a hacer, a ver? ¿Qué le vas a hacer? ¡Ay Madre Santa! ¿Lo vas a mandar al hospital de nuevo?

—Esto... Bueno, sí, terminé en el hospital, Mink me llevó al hospital pero fue porque...

—¿Ah, no quieres decirlo? Está bien, está bien, yo lo voy a decir entonces. No, es que tienen que escuchar esto. No lo van a creer. En el parte policial que te hicieron, dice que, estabas con tu marido, el desgraciado, en la habitación de ustedes dos y de pronto él te hizo daño con un palo de canela.

El público se alborotó completo.

—No, lo que yo dije en el hospital fue falo de canela —añadió Aoba hundiéndose en la silla. —Se deben haber confundido en el hospital por eso... Es que estabamos... por irnos a dormir y...

—Sí, a dormir, mejor cuéntanos una de Disney...—exclamó Sei y le lanzó un peluche a su hermano menor.

—Sei, ahora vas a ver la que te voy a dar. —chilló Tae—Señorita Laura, yo ya sabía que mi nieto idiota iba a terminar mal, todo por culpa del canelón ese. Lo sabía.

—¿Ves? Tu abuela te lo dijo. ¿Por qué no le haces caso a tu abuela? Ese hombre, ese energúmeno, te pega, te engaña, te manda al hospital y tú no quieres dejarlo.

—Es que eso fue mi culpa, lo del hospital fue mi culpa. —interrumpió Aoba.

—¡ENCIMA SE HECHA LA CULPA! Pero, tú estás mal de la cabeza, te pegó mal yo creo. Escuchame, yo soy abogada y acá tengo todos los papeles, vamos a denunciarlo y nunca más te va a pegar, nunca más te va a mandar al hospital. No te va a pegar con el palo, el falo o lo que sea...

—Pero no me pegó con el falo, si no con la pared. Es que nos pusimos a hacer piruetas y pues...—Aoba no podía ponerse más colorado.

Todo comenzó cuando, después del baño, Mink lo sacó de la tina y Aoba se colgó de su cuello y enroscó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Mink le advirtió que dejara de hacerlo, porque ambos estaban aún mojados y se podían resbalar. Aoba se pasó la advertencia por el arco del triunfo y empezó a ondularse sobre Mink, mordisqueandole la oreja y diciendole cochinadas. Consiguió la reacción que esperaba, Mink lo apretó más fuerte y pudo sentir lo excitado que estaba con sus palabras.

Una vez en el cuarto, Mink lo puso en el suelo y Aoba se trepó en el armario. Quería hacer el salto del tigre, con doble salto mortal y patada al foco, para luego caerle encima a Mink y que éste le diera duro contra el muro. ...

—¡Contra el muro! —gritó Koujaku y la hemorragia que le dio fue tanta que Clear tuvo que abrir su paraguas.

—Es que me dió pasión sobre el colchón y las almohadas se cayeron, por eso me terminó dando duro contra el muro y...

—¡ME MUERO! —Gritó Laura, agotando los últimos dos tampones que le quedaban en la caja. —El marido le da duro contra el muro y encima lo manda al hospital. No lo puedo creer. Eso es imposible, es increíble, es...

—Eso es talento. Mizuki. ¿Por qué no me das duro contra el muro también? —intervino Sei con una sonrisa enorme y la esperanza que Mizuki lo perdone. —Debe ser por eso que siempre andas en el friendzone.

—Sei, no era necesaria tanta crueldad.—replicó Mizuki hundiéndose en su butaca.

—Pero, no es posible. Señor director, acá hay gato encerrado.

—¿Dónde? Pobre gatito, yo lo rescato —exclamó Clear saltando de la silla. —Ven aquí gatito, gatito, gatito...

—¡No!—Bramó Laura. —Aquí hay algo que no huele bien...

—Ese es Koujaku, está tan viejo que ya se pudrió. ¿De verdad nadie tiene periódico? —insistió Noiz.

—¡Me muero! No, tú me estás mintiendo para encubrir al marido. —acusó a Aoba, —Encima de todo...¡ENCUBRE AL MARIDO! Que horror, confiesa de una vez para ponerle la denuncia, dime con qué te pegó y no me salgas con que fue su coso de canela.

Mink se hartó del asunto y se puso de pie.

—De acuerdo, como quieras. ¡Te diré con que lo mandé al hospital! Para que nos podamos ir de una vez.

—¡Ah sí! Por fin va a confesar el desgraciado, atención señor director, señores y señoras del público, así confiesan los desgraciados.

—¿Mink? ¿Qué estás haciendo ? —susurró Aoba al escuchar como la hebilla de metal de la correa de Mink hacía un sonidito particular, seguido al sonido de tela y un botón, luego pantalones bajando y además... —Sí, estás haciendo lo que creí que estabas haciendo.

El público enmudeció para luego darle paso a una hemorragia masiva. Laura quien estaba de espaldas volteó por reflejo y se dio cara a cara con el cuerpo del delito, en vivo y a todo color.

—¡El mío es más grande! —y Sei hizo lo mismo desde la tribuna.

—¡Pero el mío tiene piercings! —fue el turno de Noiz de bajarse los pantalones —¿Qué dices anciano? ¿El tuyo por fin está duro?

—Master, Master, el mío también es bien grande... —Clear también se unió al club. —¡Oh! Mira Master, un gatito. Ven aquí gatito, gatito, gatito.

Clear se puso a perseguir un gatito de por ahí, con los pantalones en los tobillos.

—¡Me muero! —gritó la conductora y se desmayó sobre una piscina de hemorragia nasal.

El equipo de producción se quedó sin saber que hacer, Tae vio la oportunidad y tomó el micrófono.

—¡A la #$%^&*%...—Gritó Tae San con el cucharón en la mano. —Yo sólo quería mi carrito sanguchero y ni eso puedo tener. Todo por culpa de mi nieto idiota. Me hubiese quedado con el otro, pero es igual o peor de puto que el hermano. ¡Corten maldita sea! Y ustedes súbanse los pantalones, todos ustedes. Sei, ahora vas a ver, Aoba, en la casa te cae, tú Canelón, guarda eso para después que ya me dio hambre y no he almorzado. ¡Ah sí! Y todas ustedes, fujoshis que están viendo el programa, se me van todas a la %$#&=* que el show se acabó. Corten he dicho, corten. Y no se les olvide dejar sus comentarios porque si no, les cae a todas la chancla voladora como les va a caer a estos de acá. Ya van a ver. Aoba, regresa acá que no he terminado contigo. Sei, tú también. ¡AOBA!

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todos por leer mis locuras. No pude resistir la tentación de escribir algo como esto. Tampoco esperaba que me fuesen a salir dos capítulos cortos. Lo pensé como un one-shot, pero es lo que suelo escribir, lo mío es el drama y eso, pero a veces me provoca delirar. Espero haya sido de su agrado y que por favor me digan que les pareció. Para ser mi primer fic de Dramatical Murder, no estuvo tan mal. ¿Verdad? <strong>

**Besos a todos. **


End file.
